


電競 段子12

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq





	電競 段子12

夏季加油

 

*****

 

他恨自己曾有一瞬間想到了韓王浩。

韓王浩是會說：「你只要知道，我明天會好好打的。」這種話的人。

但自己不是。

不關我的事。

可就那麼一瞬間，他腦裡有他。

那不是我。

「能刺激我的，只有我自己。」

 

*****

 

20190331


End file.
